The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera macrophylla, given the name, ‘Silver Charm’. Brunnera is in the family Boraginaceae. This new cultivar was found in a private garden in Minsk, Belarus.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. heart-shaped, green leaves with a strong silver white veil and green veins,        2. short stems of sky blue flowers,        3. a fast growing, dense compact habit that forms many crowns quickly and grows to a medium size plant, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This plant is unique in its combination of intense silver veiling of the leaves and the very large leaf and plant size.
Compared to Brunnera ‘Jack Frost’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,859), the new cultivar is faster growing and forms more crowns faster. The new cultivar has a smaller leaf that is usually narrower and more heart-shaped rather than saggitate.
Compared to Brunnera ‘Langtrees’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has a stronger and larger white veil over the leaf and leaves that are narrower and more heart-shaped rather than saggitate.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.